The present invention relates to an electrochromic display device for displaying an analog value in a bargraph fashion.
The present invention relates, more particularly, to a driver circuit for an electrochromic display device which includes a plurality of aligned segments for displaying an analog value in a bargraph fashion.
It is well known that a coloration condition is memoried in an electrochromic display device for several hours through several days without applying any voltage signals to the electrochromic display device. In addition, the coloration operation and the bleaching operation are controllable by selecting the direction of electric current flowing through a display electrode included in the electrochromic display device.
The present invention is to utilize the above-mentioned features to provide an electrochromic display device for displaying an analog value in a bargraph fashion.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a segmented bargraph display for displaying an analog value through the use of an electrochromic display device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a driver circuit for an electrochromic display device which displays an analog value in a bargraph fashion.
Still another object of the present invention is to enhance the visibility of a segmented electrochromic bargraph display device.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and sepcific examples, while indicaing preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, segment electrodes are aligned in an electrochromic display device for displaying an analog value in a bargraph fashion. When the displayed information is desired to be changed, a comparing circuit develops a control signal which indicates whether the displayed information should be increased or decreased, that is, a specific segment electrode should be colored or bleached. Remaining segment electrodes do not receive any drive signals.
In a preferred form, a driver circuit develops a regeneration signal in a predetermined interval of time to regenerate the display condition of the electrochromic display device.